


A New World with You

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bonding, Cute, Fluff, Fusion, Holding Hands, Inspired by Ruby and Sapphire's Love Story, M/M, Off-Color Kiyotaka, Past Abuse, Rebellion, Self-Acceptance, Soldier Mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: What happens when a Cinnabar and an Amethyst fuse and create a Cherry Quartz?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	A New World with You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6

Cinnabar glared at the amethyst in front of him, pushing back against his weapon with his sword. The purple gem growled, "I'm gonna say this again, leave Earth and never come back!"

"Not until you rebels have been dealt with!"

Cinnabar was about to give his report on the outcome of the rebels but before he could give the report they were attacked by them, the main two being amethyst soldiers. Not standing for this act of treachery he went ahead to fight, even though his gem was not meant for this purpose. The two continued to swing their weapons at one another, many other gems fought around them, but the two did not let up.

The amethyst then saw an opening and knocked the Cinnabar back into a wall, the red gem let out a yelp at the contact, he was about to get up and continue the fight when a large piece of the wall came loose, he looked up and saw that he was about to be crushed, if not shattered when he felt something grab his arm and pull him away, he looked over and saw a glimpse of purple before things turned white.

The fighting gems gasped at the sight of the new gem, they were a light pink color wearing a long black coat over a white tunic, they had white pants and black knee tall boots, they had two gems, both colored pink, one on the right side of their chest, and the other on their abdomen. The gem looked over themselves, curly hair falling in front of their eyes and they whispered, "What is..."

The gem's form turned white and the Cinnabar and Amethyst fell to the ground, their eyes wide as they looked at each other in shock. Only to hear homeworld gems around them spit vile words. "Disgusting!"

"Dishonorable!"

"Monstrous!"

The amethyst looked around, and saw the other he called his brother motioning for them to leave, "Mondo we gotta go!"

He looked and saw that the homeworld gems were circling them, seemingly forgetting the rebels, and he looked at the smaller gem, his eyes were welling with tears, "No, i-it was an accident!"

"Cinnabar!"

Said gem sharply turned to see his captain Emerald glaring down at him in distaste, "Time and time again you have messed up, we thought we'd let it slid, but this disaster shows that you truly are worthless you reprehensible off-color."

"No please!"

The amethyst watched at the Emerald walked closer with a weapon in hand and saw the Cinnabar trembling with tears streaming down his face, he bared his teeth at the sight, this was exactly why he and the others deflected, and this gem didn't deserve to be shattered, who cares if they were just fighting moments ago. He muttered to himself, "Damnit," before grabbing and red gem's hand and running off, the crowed departed to avoid being touched or attacked, allowing the purple gem a way out. He didn't hear the red gem's words as he launched himself off the platform of the ship and fell down to the earth's surface with Cinnabar's hand still on his own.

They landed on Earth ungracefully, as they fell into tree limbs and landed on the hard ground. The amethyst groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, he looked over at the cinnabar who had a pained expression with tears still running down his face. "Hey ya alright?"

His red eyes opened and looked at the rebel, his thoughts racing, he was about to be shattered by his Emerald and he saved him? But why? "Why did you save me?"

Lavender eyes blinked at the red gem, "Well I couldn't let them shatter ya, especially with what happened."

Cinnabar blinked and said, "Thank you Amethyst."

"Mondo."

"What?" He looked up at the soldier gem.

"I don't go by that anymore, I gave myself a new name after me and my bro deflected, to show that they had no hold over us anymore, so call me Mondo."

The red gem gave him a confused look but replied with, "Okay."

Just then there was a loud booming noise and a flash of light across the sky, causing Cinnabar to yelp in surprise, especially when he felt a sort of liquid hit him.

"Relax it's just rain."

"R-rain?"

"Yeah it's harmless," there was then another booming noise and flash of light. Mondo sighed, "Come on, let's find some shelter for now."

It was then they realized that they were still holding hands, Mondo's face turned a shade darker as he let go and motioned him to follow, Cinnabar gave him a confused look but stood and followed.

Mondo led him to a rock formation that had an opening that didn't allow the rain inside the cavern, the purple gem then grabbed some green and brown things and did something with them, which then caused a fire, lighting up the small space. Cinnabar's eyes widen, "How did you do that?"

"Ya learn a thing or two here on Earth."

A silence then fell between the two gems with only the sound of fire crackling between them, the red gem's eyes kept glancing at the soldier and fiddled with his sleeves, "Thank you again for saving me."

Mondo looked over and replied, "It's no problem like I said no one deserves to be shattered, no matter the reason."

It then fell back into silence till Mondo asked something that had been in the back of his mind, "What that Emerald said. You don't seem like an off-color."

Cinnabar blinked and pulled his knees to his chest, "I don't look like it, I guess...but I'm not like how I was supposed to be."

Lavender eyes blinked and Mondo scratched the back of his neck, "If ya don't wanna talk about it's fine."

"It's alright," he took a deep breath and continued, "I was supposed to be a perfect cut...they did everything to make me right...yet I still came out wrong...they say I'm loud and emotional...things cinnabars are not. But they thought I could be useful so they kept me around, but anytime I messed up I'd be punished. Mostly they would destabilize my form and bubble me...around the start of the rebellion is when they allowed me out again...they were giving me one more chance and...well you saw what happened..."

Mondo looked at the other with wide eyes before they narrowed, "That ain't right. You have a right to live yer' own life, they shouldn't shatter ya just cause ya ain't the perfect gem they wanted, or ya ain't perfect all the time. Why do ya think we're fightin' like this, we just want the freedom to be who we want to be, not what others tell us to be."

Cinnabar looked at the soldier with wide eyes and his face darkened, "That's rather a noble cause, and you do this while protecting this planet?"

"Yeah, Homeworld doesn't realize all the potential this place has, it's actually a beautiful place."

"Would you...show me?"

Mondo glanced back over at the shorter gem, "Hm?"

"I-I mean...since I don't know much about this place, and you do...and since I can't go back, might as well be here right?" He gave the other a wary smile, as he really didn't know what the other would say, would he assume he'd betray him? 

The amethyst's eyes lit up and as he grabbed Cinnabar's shoulder and pulled him close, catching him by surprise and causing him to let out a squeak, Mondo laughed and said, "Sure! I can show ya the sights, and ya can even join us!" 

The red gem nodded and gave the other a bigger smile, maybe he could make a life here, a better one, a free one.

"Looks like the rain stopped."

His red eyes looked over out of the opening and no longer saw the rain, "Let's go, I'll take ya to our base and introduce ya to the others, and ya can become an official Crazy Diamond."

Cinnabar gave a confused look at the name but didn't say anything, he followed Mondo out of the cave and back out into the open world, he looked all around and saw so many strange things just outside the cave, and it was all, in a sense, beautiful, even though he had no real clue at what he was looking at. He then felt a hand grab his own, he looked and saw it was Mondo's, he looked up at him and he gave him a grin and said, "Let's go."

The two walked for a long while, Cinnabar looking around in awe and Mondo smiling at how cute it was, and whenever he'd ask a question, he'd answer to the best of his abilities, his knowledge was limited on what things were, but he still enjoyed the world that was around them. The two eventually stumbled upon a building that was overgrown with greenery, "What's that?"

"Don't know, wanna have a look?"

The red gem gave a nod, now interested in the world that he would now call home if it would allow him to. The two walked to the building and Mondo opened the door, causing light to spill into the room. They looked around and the room was rather empty but there were things scrawled onto the walls, "What does it say?"

"Eh, I don't know much bout' Earth language but I can try."

After a few moments, Mondo pointed up at what he assumed was a word, "Kiyo...taka? I think that's what it says here."

_Kiyotaka?_

Cinnabar thought back to what Mondo said about changing his name so that it would no longer hold power over him, and he rather liked that word, "I like it."

"Huh?"

"I want to be called that."

"So ya want that to be yer' name then?"

Cinnabar gave a firm nod.

Mondo gave a chuckle, "Kiyotaka it is then."

The two spent more time in that building, talking, and trying to figure out the words on the walls. Hours went by before they decided to leave and get back on track, along the way Mondo showed the red gem many things and there was always a sort of spark in his red eyes at the sight of something new, and it made the soldier gem smile. The two spent days traveling, Mondo knew where they were but it was still some miles, and stopping to show Kiyotaka everything took time, but he didn't feel like he was in a rush, as he very much enjoyed being with the smaller gem and showing him the beauties of Earth.

The two were walking along a stream when Kiyotaka decided to bring it up, "Remember when we fused?"

Mondo looked over at the other at the shorter and nodded, "Yeah."

"Could we...do it again?"

The purple gem blinked and looked at the other, whose face was a darker shade of red as he was looking at the ground. "I mean...we could try, though I don't really know how we did it. I've really only fused with Daiya, and he's an amethyst gem as well."

"Well, what do you two do when you do fuse?"

"Eh, we just do it I guess. To us we're just able to do it, ya know? But I guess, whatever feels right?"

Mondo felt Kiyotaka slip his hand into his own, "Well, does this feel right?"

The purple gem's face turned a darker shade as he looked away, but didn't move his hand, "Yeah."

Kiyotaka smiled as he squeezed Mondo's hand, enjoying the strange feeling inside his chest, which it grew when Mondo gave him a squeeze in return. It felt nice actually having someone who wanted to be around him, since all of his time on Homeworld he was alone, and even when he was around others it was obvious that his presence was not welcomed. As the two walked along the stream they failed to notice a tree root sticking out of the ground, causing one to trip, and the other followed since they were holding hands, the two fell down a short hill and Kiyotaka landed on top of Mondo's chest with a soft grunt, the red gem shifted and looked onto Mondo's lavender eyes, he then smiled and let out a laugh. The soldier gem smiled and laughed along with the other, the past few days had been great with the cinnabar, and he made him happy, it was a different kind of happy then when he was with the Crazy Diamonds, but he really did like it.

Their forms then turned into a bright light, and once it faded, the being from before laid on the ground, laughing before stopping. They blinked and looked around the area they were at before looking down at themselves, so they were back. They stood up and looked around again before walking forward down the path that Kiyotaka and Mondo were walking, this was the way to the base. While they were walking they heard a rustling sound from above, they looked up only to suddenly see something fall right in front of them and to feel something sharp graze their chin. Their pink eyes looked and saw a face that was both familiar and not.

An amethyst soldier stood in front of them with a scythe pointed at them, he had slick back hair and wore a white jacket with black pants. His light purple, almost grey, eyes glared at them and demanded, "Who are you?!"

A spark of realization lit up in his eyes, "You're that fusion?" He looked over the form and saw the jacket, he lowered his weapon, "Mondo?"

The fusion gave a nervous smile before glowing white and dissolving into two, into Kiyotaka and Mondo, both holding hands. "Hey, Daiya."

Said gem sighed, "You had me worried," he walked over and hugged the other amethyst, who hugged back with one arm. When Daiya pulled away his eyes landed on the smaller red gem who shrunk in his gaze and looked away. "Who's this?"

The cinnabar felt Mondo's hand let go only to feel his arm wrap around his shoulder and brought him closer, "This is Kiyotaka, he's gonna join us."

"Really?" The taller soldier gem looked over Kiyotaka, making the red gem feel antsy, only to smile, "Alright."

The small gem blinked, "Wait, just like that?"

Daiya grinned, "Yeah, I trust Mondo's instincts, and he wouldn't have brought ya here if he didn't have trust in ya, besides, there's gotta be special about you two together to fuse, especially since I ain't ever heard of different gems bein' able to do that."

He then turned and motioned at the two to follow, "Come on, we got some catchin' up to be done."

Kiyotaka looked up at Mondo who gave him an encouraging smile, "Don't worry, I'll be right by your side all the way."

The shorter gem's face turned a darker red, "Thank you."

"No problem, now let's go before Daiya carries us back, and trust me, that ain't fun."

They interlocked hands again and followed after Daiya, and down the path to their future together.


End file.
